TARDIS des Doctors
thumb|300px|right TARDIS des Doctors, auch genannt die blaue Box, das Schiff,' Sexy' und die TARDIS (Time and Relative, Food for Thought) - ist der Name der des Transportmittels welches der Doctor hauptsächlich benutzt. Mit ihr ist es möglich durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen. Der Doctor ist mit ihr vom Urknall (Terminus, Castrovalva, Slipback) bis zum Ende des Universums (Utopia, Listen) gereist. Sie kann esbenfalls in Paralleluniversen reisen - auch wenn sie nicht dafür designt ist. (Rise of the Cybermen) Andere Time Lords nannten die TARDIS "wundervoll ausgealtert". (The Time Meddler, The Claws of Axos, The Ribos Operation) Vorher, währen der Vierten Inkarnation des Doctors wurde das modell Typ 40 genannt - eine generelle nummerierung der TARDIS Modelle auf Gallifrey. (The Deadly Assassin, The Invasion of Time) Die TARDIS besaß eine Menge von Fehlern, in verschieden Bereichen - Von abgereicherten Ressourcen (An Unearthly Child, The Wheel in Space, Vengeance on Varos) zu Fehlern der Kontrolle (The Edge of Destruction) bis zum instabilen erreichen eines bestimmten Ziels. (The Visitation, Attack of the Cybermen, ''The Eleventh Hour'', Victory of the Daleks, The Girl Who Waited und viele andere) Trotzdem, weil die TARDIS ein lebendiges Wesen ist, sind diese "Fehler" meißtens dem Freien Willen der TARDIS zuzuschreiben. Nehmlich, die TARDIS sagte selber zu dem Elften Doctor einst, dass er nicht immer da gelandet ist wo er hin wollte, aber immer da gelandet ist wo hin sollte. (The Doctor's Wife) Als die Jahrzehnte vergangen und all die Begleiter des Doctors kamen und gingen, war die TARDIS doch immer seine Treue begleiterin. Sie verbindete ein unsichtbares Band, und der Doctor fühlte, am ende waren es nur er und die TARDIS (The Girl Who Never Was, The Doctor's Wife) Dieses Band wurde in einer alternativen Zeitlinie sichtbar, da die TARDIS des Doctors Grabstädte war. (The Name of the Doctor) Die TARDIS behält wegen eines fehlerhaften Chamäleon-Schaltkreises stets die Form eines Polizei-Notrufhäuschens (die sie annahm, als sie 1963 landete), obwohl sie sich eigentlich an jede Umgebung unauffällig anpassen sollte. Der genaue Grund für die Fehlfunktion wird in dem Comic Hunters of the Burning Stone erläutert, der zum 50jährigen Bestehen der Serie im DWM erschien. Der Schaltkreis wird erstmals im zweiten Teil der Episode An Unearthly Child erwähnt, wo der Erste Doctor und Susan bemerken, dass er nicht funktioniert. In dieser Folge wird ihm jedoch noch kein technischer Name gegeben. Zuerst wurde es in The Time Meddler (1965) als Tarneinheit (camouflage unit) bezeichnet. Der Name wurde in den in Romanform umgeschriebenen Folgen in den Target Books in Chamäleon-Schaltkreis („chameleon circuit“) umbenannt und dieser Ausdruck fand in Logopolis (1981) schließlich seinen Weg auf den Bildschirm. Versuche, die Schaltung zu reparieren, wurden in Logopolis und Attack of the Cybermen unternommen, scheitern jedoch. Die Schaltung wird auch in der Romanserie Virgin New Adventures repariert, doch letztendlich wird die Form der TARDIS wieder in ihre Standardeinstellung des Polizei-Notrufhäuschens zurückgesetzt. Der 8. Doctor meint in dem 1996-Fernsehfilm, er würde die Form inzwischen mögen, dies wiederholt der 9. Doctor in den Episoden Rose und Boom Town und fügt hinzu, dass er ein Fan dieser Form geworden ist. Der Sicherheitsgrad des Schlosses verändert sich von Geschichte zu Geschichte. In den ersten Folgen wird gesagt, dass es 21 verschiedene Schlüssellöcher hat und schmelzen würde, falls der Schlüssel in das Falsche gesteckt werden würde (The Daleks, 1963). Dieser Schließmechanismus wird nach den Erlebnissen auf Skaro jedoch offenbar vereinfacht, denn spätere Begleiter des Doctors haben es nicht mehr so schwer, die TARDIS zu öffnen. Einige erhalten sogar einen eigenen Schlüssel, so Rose Tyler und Martha Jones. Der Erste Doctor kann sein Schiff auch mit seinem Ring öffnen (The Web Planet, 1965) und mit dem gebrochenen Licht einer außerirdischen Sonne im Juwel des Rings reparieren (The Daleks' Master Plan, 1965/66). In der Episode Forest of the Dead (2008) kann der 10. Doctor die TARDIS mit einem Fingerschnipp öffnen und wieder schließen, welches jedoch im Folgenden nicht erklärt wird. Vorausgegangen war diesem Geschehnis eine Aussage seiner späteren Frau, Prof. Dr. River Song, die besagte, dass der Doctor mit einem solchen Fingerschnipp die TARDIS öffnen könne. Auch kann er in The End of Time (2009 Special) die TARDIS aus der Ferne wie ein Auto mit seinem Schlüssel abschließen, wobei sogar ein selbiger Ton erklingt. In der Episode The Chase behauptet der Doctor, er habe die TARDIS gebaut. Dies steht in starkem Kontrast zu späteren Aussagen, in denen davon gesprochen wird, die TARDIS-Schiffe würden gezüchtet werden und die des Doctors sei von ihm selbst gestohlen worden (The War Games). Es existiert eine TARDIS-Gebrauchsanleitung, die der Doctor jedoch nur selten nutzt. Die TARDIS verfügt über einen Traktor-Strahl, der erstmals in der Episode The Creature from the Pit verwendet wird. In der Episode The Doctor's Wife ''wird die TARDIS-Matrix aus der TARDIS entfernt und in einen biologischen Körper gesperrt. Beim materialisieren bzw. dematerialisieren hört man ein unverwechselbares surrendes und schleifendes Geräusch. Laut River Song löst der Doctor nie die Bremsen, was das Geräusch verursacht. Im Innern der TARDIS 'Räume' Von außen sieht das Transportmittel des Doctors wie eine britische Polizei-Notrufzelle aus den 1960er Jahren aus. Im Innern ist die TARDIS jedoch sehr groß und erstreckt sich gar über mehrere Etagen. Herzstück und der erste Raum, den man betritt, ist ein großer 'Kontrollraum, in dessen Zentrum die Antriebsmaschine mit ihren Hebeln, Knöpfen und Anzeigen befindet. Dahinter bietet ein Monitor einen Ausblick nach draußen. Neben dem Kontrollraum gibt es noch weitere Räume, die erst nach und nach im Verlauf der Serie gezeigt werden. *TARDIS-Bibliothek' *'TARDIS-Swimming Pool' *'TARDIS-Garderobe' *'TARDIS-Küche' *'TARDIS-Observatorium' *'Klosterraum' *'Rekonfigurationsraum' *'LEGO-Raum' *'Zero Room' *'Box-Raum' *[[TARDIS-Zoo|'TARDIS-Zoo']] *'Wohn- und Schlafquartiere''' *'Galerie (als Energiequelle)' *'Krankenstation ' *'mehrere Badezimmer' 'Einrichtungsgegenstände, Geräte und Technologie' *Nahrungsmaschine *TARDIS-Schlüssel *Raum-Zeit-Visualisierer *Magnetischer Stuhl *Notfall-Aggregat *Zeit-Scanner *H.A.A.S. *Klosterglocke *Zeit-Analysator *Chamäleon-Bogen *Sprachsteuerungsmodul TARDIS-Galerie 001.2.jpg|Kontrollraum der TARDIS - 1963 003 tardis innen.jpg 003 tardis interieur.jpg|Aufenthaltsraum mit Nahrungsmaschine 116 klosterraum.jpg|Der Klosterraum 130 tardis innen.jpg|Der veränderte Kontrollraum in The Five Doctor 160 auge der harmonie.jpg|Das geschlossene Auge der Harmonie im Film Doctor Who 258 auge der harmonie.jpg|Das Auge der Harmonie in Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS 157.2.jpg|Kontrollraum der TARDIS - 2005 Tardis garderobe.jpg|Die Garderobe Tardis 2012.png|Die Tardis seit dem Weihnachts-Special The Snowmen Tardis observatorium.jpg|Das Observatorium Tardis bibliothek.jpg|Die Bibliothek Tardis rekonfiguration.jpg|Der Rekonfigurationsraum Weitere TARDIS-Schiffe Auch andere Time Lords bewegten sich in einer TARDIS durch Raum und Zeit. *TARDIS des Mönchs *TARDIS des Masters *TARDIS der Rani *TARDIS von Chronotis Kategorie:Individuelle TARDISe Kategorie:Doctor